When I need you the most
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: Hermione finds out that she’s pregnant and is left alone to birth Harry's daughter while he's fighitng Voldemort. But when she’s kidnapped, will he stop ignoring them and help out? HHR!
1. The Unwanted Child

1When I need you the most

Before Harry left to fight Voldemort for good, he and Hermione were very serious about each other and he was planning on proposing the night that he was supposed to leave, though never found the time. Hermione finds out that she's pregnant and is left alone to birth their daughter. But when she's kidnapped, will Harry come to the rescue?

REVISED!

I don't own Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling's other characters or places, though I do own my own.

(Divider thingy)

Chapter 1: An unwanted child

Hermione Elizabeth Granger sat in the living room of her comfy home located on 240 Godric Hollow, not too far from Hogsmead and her old friends from Hogwarts. But, she was not alone in the cream-colored room. And it was not a husband she was with, but her daughter, Catlyn Victoria Granger. In the true image of her mother, the seven-year-old was sitting in a large arm chair reading a book.

"Mummy, why can't I go to Hogwarts now? It seems so fascinating!" Catlyn asked, looking up from the top of 'Hogwarts, A History'. When she was much younger it used to be her favorite bedtime story, but now it was the book she read whenever she and Hermione sat down for a little time of reading. She was also known to be seen reading all of Hermione's old school books, although Hermione kept the ones from fourth year and up away from her daughters reach, fearing that they'd usher her somehow into the Dark Arts, although everyone assured her that it was just a mother's paranoia.

"Because love, you're too young. In another five years you'll be old enough," Hermione told her daughter it an affectionate smile. Her daughter.

Obviously, Catlyn wasn't just Hermione's daughter. In fact, Catlyn's legal name gave away who her father was: Catlyn Victoria Granger-Potter. Hermione and Harry had begun dating in the summer after their tragic 6th year and dated all through 7th year, being one of Hogwarts most loved and serious couples. Only those closet to the couple knew that Harry and Hermione had begun planning their wedding, though no ring was on her finger. But it wasn't long after that Harry had to leave to fight Voldemort, leaving a newly pregnant Hermione being. She gave birth with the aid of her parents and the Weasley's, completely torn apart by the fact that their beautiful daughter was brought into the world without her father near by. The battle lasted a total of three years, Ron at one point even leaving his new wife Lavender to fight alongside his best friend. Hermione was forced to stay behind after the reasoning she received from Lavender that if Hermione died, there would be no one at all around for Catlyn. When the battle was finally over, Harry returned to find the girlfriend he left behind and the child he didn't even know he had. Hermione never knew why, but Harry refused to be involved with Hermione and Catlyn in any way. He quickly married an Auror named Amber and conceived a child with her, then having the gull to tell Hermione that he couldn't leave Hermione because of his child with Amber.

"Mummy?" Catlyn asked, looking at her mother, confused. "Are you okay? You look sad," Catlyn said, noticing that Hermione's eyes had misted over.

"I'm fine, darling. I was just thinking. Are you hungry?" Hermione asked, trying to shake thoughts from her eyes.

"Yes!" Catlyn replied happily.

"Okay darling, I'll go make dinner," Hermione said, rising from the couch and going into the kitchen to make dinner. She put some roast into the oven and returned to the living room.

"Wow Mummy, look! Harry Potter!" Catlyn said as she picked up a wizarding magazine.

"What about it?" Hermione said trying to sound interested although she truly wasn't. She hated picking up nearly every magazine around and seeing his name on it. History books had even been rewritten to include all of the wonderful stories about how he vanquished evil and such. But, magazines usually posted stories every week about new evils he had gotten rid of. Hermione hated it.

"His wife is pregnant again," Catlyn said. "Mrs. Amber Potter revealed this week that she is pregnant with the third child of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. The couple was blessed six years ago with their beautiful twin daughters, Corria and Delila, and has been reported to say that they had been waiting until they tired for another child. "We're very excited about this and can't wait to have another Potter," Mr. Harry Potter says proudly during an interview."

"He's always proud," Hermione said almost under her breath.

"Mummy, why do you hate Harry Potter so much?" Catlyn asked.

"Where did you get that idea from sweetie?" Hermione asked nervously, knowing that she had been caught.

"You always look so angry whenever he's brought up. I've heard Uncle Ron talking before about him and they seemed to be real good friends, and I know for a fact that Ron was one of your best friends," Catlyn replied.

"Catlyn, sweetie, Harry and I were very close friends all through Hogwarts, but it all just fell apart. You'll find that sometimes in life that friendships will fall apart, but that only means that they were never truly your friend," Hermione said.

"Oh. Well, that must have hurt you a lot because every time you talk about him, you seem to get upset," Catlyn said smartly. Hermione sometimes cursed the fact that her daughter was as sharp as she.

"That's enough talk about that, Cat. Come on now, let's go eat," Hermione said. Catlyn nodded and they finished dinner together.

"Mummy look, Athena!" Catlyn announced during dinner. A small snowy owl flew into the kitchen and dropped two envelopes onto Hermione's lap. "What is it, Mum?"

"A letter from Aunt Lavender," Hermione said upon looking at the first one. The second one made her pause. It was addressed to her daughter and the return address simply said 'Hedwig'. "And one from Aunt Ginny," Hermione lied. She tucked both under her napkin and they continued to eat. After they were done, Hermione took the second letter and went into the den, tearing it open.

Catlyn,

Dear child, I have a confession to make to you. I, Harry James Potter, have been hiding a secret from you since the day you were born, but so has your mother. You see, in my seventh year of Hogwarts, your mother and I had become very close and we did something that I regret, which brought you into this world. I hope you understand that you are my child and a true Potter, but that I cannot take care of you…

Hermione read no further. Fury-made tears burned her eyes as she tore the letter to shreds, trying somehow to release her anger. She couldn't believe that Harry had the gull to ever write such an awful thing to his own daughter.

"Catlyn sweetie, could you come here," Hermione called out. Catlyn was quickly standing in the frame of the doorway, looking at her mother curiously. "Listen baby, I want you to promise me that you will never talk to Harry Potter. It's very important that you avoid all contact with him. Please, don't ask questions, but promise me. We'll only end up being hurt otherwise," Hermione said. Such words would usually be lost on the average seven-year-old, but Catlyn was very brilliant for her age and had a sense of maturity about her that made one believe that the child understood everything.

"Yes Mum," Catlyn replied. Hermione smiled and hugged her daughter tightly, kissing her head.

"Go get ready for bed, baby. It's nearly eight," Hermione said, catching sight of the clock. Catlyn nodded and bounded off happily, her dark blonde curly hair bouncing as she ran. Hermione smiled and read Lavender's letter, which simply told her that she was going to visit the Granger duo the following day just for fun. After she was done reading, Hermione went upstairs to tuck her daughter in bed and retired to her room to read once again, trying to get her mind off of Harry. It wasn't any later then ten that she drifted off to sleep, the only sound in the house that of Catlyn's fan.

But around midnight, the serene atmosphere of the house was disturbed by a chorus of cracks, a few men and women filling Hermione's room.

"Is that the Mudblood?" a woman asking, sneering in the direction of Hermione's sleeping body.

"Yes, that's her. Now let's take her and go. The Dark Lord will want us back as soon as possible," a man said, lifting Hermione effortlessly into his arms. Quickly, he stunned her and they all Apparated out of the room.

"Why does he want her, anyways?" another woman asked when they arrived outside of the headquarters of the Dark Lord.

"She's bait for Potter! The Dark Lord knows that even if Potter married another woman, Granger is his greatest weakness," Goyle said to the woman, who happened to be his sister. Her name was Melissa and she was one of the most beautiful women that anyone had ever encountered with her blood red hair, hazel eyes, and perfect physique. Everyone was surprised that such a beautiful girl was the sister of one of the cronies of Draco Malfoy but their mothers were different, causing them to be raised separately.

Melissa Goyle looked sympathetically at the unmoving Hermione. She herself was a single mother, her own boyfriend having left her during the war with the Dark Lord, although in her case it was loosing a Death Eater to another one, instead of Auror's. But, Melissa was incredibly loyal to the Dark Lord and would do anything for him.

"I see you brought Granger," a cold voice greeted the Death Eater's. The one carrying Hermione brought her in front of his Dark Lord and revived her. "I'm sure that Potter will come to the rescue as he always does. After all, he has such a love for saving people as Miss Granger would say," the Dark Lord said coldly.

Hermione awoke abruptly, bolting up from the stone floor. She looked around at those surrounding her and glared at the one person she recognized. "Malfoy," She growled. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the Death Eater's headquarters, the Malfoy Manor," Draco replied.

"Why would it be at your house?" Hermione asked, already having her suspicions but wanting to confirm them.

"I'm on the rise of becoming the new Dark Lord, Granger. Surprised, aren't you?" Draco asked. Hermione scoffed.

"Hardly," she said. "Now, why am I here? I know that it's not to recruit me because you've hated me for years."

"Recruiting you would be a waste of our time. But actually, you're here as bait. If we get rid of Potter, we'll be able to rise up at full," Draco replied. Hermione snorted out a laugh.

"You've obviously been locked up in your manor for too long plotting this. Harry and I broke up nearly seven years ago," Hermione said. "You're stupid plan won't ever work. Harry hates me and I him."

"I'm aware that you too broke up. I'm also aware that you are the mother of the secretly famous 'Potter bastard child'. Oh yes, Granger, people know about your child. Don't act so surprised. It's well known that Potter left behind a child with a useless Mudblood, so much like his father. That's the reason we didn't take the girl; he'd never come for her. You, on the other hand, he just might come for," Draco said.

"You're wasting your time, Malfoy. Harry would never come for me. You would do better with that woman sitting in my place," Hermione said, unable to even utter the name of the woman that had taken away her lover.

"We'll see, Mudblood. We'll see."

-End of chapter! I hope that's much better!


	2. Gone!

Chapter 2: Gone!

Editing is fun! Anyways, thanks for reading! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

It was only nine in the morning when Cat woke up. She was surprised that her mother hadn't already tried to wake her up for breakfast, which Hermione was very prompt about getting on the table by nine. Cat was also aware that Lavender and Ron were visiting that day, which meant that Hermione would have woken her daughter up even earlier to help her tidy up their house a bit. But, ignoring that, Catlyn got out of her bed and went into Hermione's room to see if she was there. In seeing that she wasn't, she went downstairs to look for her mother. Panic began to fill her as she searched the whole house for even a note from her mother, but nothing was found.

"Mummy? Mum, where are you? Mum, please stop hiding! Come out, please! Please come out!" Catlyn cried out, tears streaming from her eyes. She curled up into a little ball in the living room, crying hard into her knees out of fear, panic, and worry.

"Hermione? Catlyn?" called Lavender's voice, the back door opening. Lavender and Ron soon appeared with their daughter Madison and son Kyle right next to them. "Catlyn sweetie, what's wrong? Where's Hermione?" Lavender asked, seeing the child curled up in a ball.

"I can't find my Mum! She's gone!" Catlyn wailed. Lavender rushed over to the girl and enveloped her in a huge, Madison gently petting the hair of her friend in attempt to calm her.

"I'm sure Hermione wouldn't just leave you. She must have left a note," Lavender said, looking around for any sight of Hermione.

"I looked everywhere! She's gone! My Daddy left me and now my Mummy has!" Catlyn cried into the shoulder of Lavender.

"That's impossible, Cat. Hermione loves you more then your father ever could have and I'm sure that there is a good explanation for all of this," Ron said. He could feel his blood boil in anger at the reminder that his best friend had left his past secret crush heartbroken and pregnant. He hated Harry for first stealing Hermione and then leaving her.

"But she's gone!" Catlyn said, looking at Ron with red, wet eyes.

"Daddy, why would Aunt Hermy just leave Cat?" Kyle asked his father, tugging at his pants.

"Hermione didn't leave Cat. I'm sure of it," Lavender told her son.

"Lav, stay here with the kids. I'm going get Ginny over here. Maybe she knows what happened. After all, Colin and her live just down the street," Ron said. Ginny had indeed married Colin Cleverly, the romance having blossomed in their 7th year. Ginny was one of the main supports of Hermione during Catlyn's first year so she figured it would be best if she lived nearby if anything happened.

Ron returned moments later with Ginny and Colin, their son Paul with them. Ginny rushed over to her godchild to help Lavender and Madison console her. Lavender told her the only information that she had gathered from Catlyn and Ginny sat there, trying to think of where her best friend could be. She suddenly came to a harsh realization.

"Oh Ron, you don't think she could have been…?" Ginny asked, looking up at her brother.

"No Ginny, don't even suggest that! That's too much for us to handle right now," Ron insisted.

"But it's possible," Ginny insisted.

"She's right Ron. It's a possibility. After all, it's not as though they'd ignore her what with her history and everything," Lavender said.

"But that doesn't justify why they took Hermione. Wouldn't Catlyn have been the wiser choice? Or better yet, Amber?" Colin asked.

"Obviously they know of their history together. I'm almost fully positive he knows about Catlyn and what happened between them after news got to him. She's a useless target. And besides, he's always wanted revenge on her for our Hogwarts days. We all knew that one day he'd strike out against her," Ron replied. The adults in the room all exchanged worried glances, the four children completely clueless.

"What?" Catlyn asked, looking at them all.

"Ron! Stop talking like that! She'll figure it out and get even more scared," Lavender snapped.

"What are you talking about Aunt Lavender?" Catlyn asked the Gryffindor alumni.

"Someone just tell the poor child. She has a right to know," Colin said.

"Listen Cat, there is a really good possibility that your mother was kidnapped by the new Dark Lord in order to lure your father to them," Ron asked to the girl reluctantly.

"Who's my father?" Catlyn asked. The adults all exchanged nervous looks, knowing that telling her would affect her whole life.

"Harry Potter!" Madison happily offered. Lavender and Ron groaned slightly at the big mouth of their little girl.

"No he isn't! Mum hates him. You're just a big liar," Catlyn insisted.

"She's not lying, Cat. It's all true. But I'm sure that your mother will be home soon once the Dark Lord realizes that she isn't good bait. Harry would never come for her," Lavender said.

"No! You're all lying! Harry Potter is a great man! He'd never leave my mum. He'd never leave me!" Catlyn cried out in disbelief. Catlyn broke away from the women with tears streaming down her face. 

"Oh Cat," Ginny said, reaching out for the girl. Catlyn pulled back roughly.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! You're all liars!" Catlyn screamed.

"Cat…"

"No! Get away!"

"You heard the child; leave her alone," a voice said calmly from the door. Everyone turned in shock to see the person that they all loathed. He was tall with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes behind glasses, and a thin, lighting bolt shaped scar that was a trophy from his very first triumph.

"Harry, how in the world did you find this place? Why are you here?" Ron asked.

"I had Hermione tracked down by the Ministry. We have to sort out this whole business with our child," Harry said. He looked around the room. "Where is Hermione? And why is Catlyn screaming at you all?"

"None of your business. Leave this house now," Lavender snapped, glaring at Harry through her brown eyes.

"It is my business. Hermione is one of my best friends and Catlyn is my daughter," Harry said with equal hatred in his voice.

"How could you ever say that? You haven't been around for seven years to take care of your supposed 'best friend' and a child that you're just now claiming is yours," Ginny snapped now.

"You're Harry Potter?" Catlyn asked, looking up at the much taller man. Harry looked down and examined the child. Her face structure was much like that of any innocent child, beautiful and flawless. Her hair was a dark honey color and in a mass of curls. As of those features, she looked very much like Hermione. But her eyes were what gave her away for being a Potter child. They were surrounded by a golden hazel, but nevertheless, they were as green as his.

"I am," Harry replied calmly. Catlyn suddenly kicked him with a furry.

"Mum said never to talk to you! You're mean and cruel and horrible for leaving my Mummy and me! I hate you!" Catlyn shouted at him, running up to her room.

The sound of Catlyn's door slamming was soon followed by an amused chuckle. Now standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman with dark red-brown hair and amber eyes, one of her hands going up to rest on Harry's shoulder. "I told you she'd be a spoiled brat and that that mother of hers would turn her against you," She said in a smooth voice.

"She seemed really upset about something Amber," Harry replied.

"Oh, so you're Amber Potter. I've read so much about you and seen so many pictures, but none give justice to the conniving gold-digger bitch that you really are," Ginny said, not editing herself, even in the presence of her child and family. She had wanted for years to let her anger out at the woman who had hurt her best friend so much and she wasn't going to back away from the chance just because her three-year-old son was listening.

"Why yes I am. And who might you all be? I'm almost positive that the Ministry report said that only Granger and the child live here," Amber asked in an almost mocking voice.

"I'm Colin Cleverly and this is my wife Ginevera and our son Paul," Colin said.

"Of course we've already meet, but you haven't meet my wife Lavender and our children Madison and Kyle," Ron said. Ron and Amber had worked in the same division during the war with Harry. They had always had their difference and Ron was furious that she had driven Harry away from Hermione.

"Well darling, aren't you going to introduce you're family?" Amber asked.

"Of course, dear. This is my wife Amber as you all know and these are our children, Delila and Corria," Harry said. Two little girls came forward and everyone was sure that they were the exact replica of what Amber looked like as a child. They bore no resemblance to Harry.

"Charming," Lavender managed to spit out, although she could have cared less.

"Now that we all know each other, would anyone mind filling me in? I need to talk to Hermione about Catlyn. Apparently Catlyn still bears my last name is her legal one and I'd like it to be dropped from the title," Harry said.

"Well, Mr. Cold Hearted, Hermione's not here. Catlyn woke up to find her gone," Ginny said.

"Where is she?" Harry asked, getting impatient.

"She was kidnapped," Colin said.

"What do you mean by that? Who would want to steal her? If anything, they should have gone for the kid," Amber said.

"We mean she was taken in the middle of the night. I'm going out on a limb here to assume that you're both intelligent enough to figure out where she was taking," Ginny replied.

"You can't be serious. Why would they take her?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Yes we are serious, and to lure you obviously!" Ron replied.

"What makes him think that I'd go after her?" Harry asked, sounding absolutely revolted at the idea.

"You mean you're not going?" Ginny and Lavender exclaimed at the same time.

"Of course I'm not going! I could lose my life fighting for someone that I don't even care about anymore. Besides, it could be a trap. They might be trying to lure me to a location so that they can kidnap Amber in her weak state," Harry said.

"Weak state? The woman is hardly a few months pregnant. I can recall Hermione fighting off Death Eaters when she was eight months pregnant with your daughter," Lavender said.

"Every woman is different with pregnancy, Lavender. Amber wouldn't be strong enough to fight off Death Eaters if they came to my home while I was gone trying to save Granger," Harry said. Ron, Ginny, and Lavender winced slightly when Harry referred to Hermione that way. She hadn't called her that in years.

"So you're basically telling us that you'd rather risk Hermione's life and Catlyn's in order to save your own? And who cares about Amber? Hire some wizards to watch the house while you're gone if you think she can't cast a simple spell to protect your sorry-arse family," Ron said. When Harry just shrugged, Ron glared at him. "I thought I knew you better, Harry. I seem to remember a time when you told me that you loved her and would do anything for her. I slept better and managed to move on knowing that Hermione would be safe and loved with you. Had I ever known this would happen, I probably wouldn't have ever given her up to you." Lavender tried to hide the hurt she felt as her husband expressed his past feeling for Hermione but also understood that Ron did truly love her.

"I don't need this right now. I'm leaving," Harry said, turning and leaving the house. When he Apparated to the outside of his house, he summoned his broom.

"Harold James Potter, where the hell do you think you're going?" Amber demanded as her husband mounted his broom.

"I'm going to save Hermione," Harry replied.

"What? You're going to leave me here all alone with the girls just so you can go after some whore who claims that her bastard is your child? Our girls are ours and so is this baby, and that we have proof of! For all we know, the Mudblood could be lying and just taking advantage of you!" Amber said.

"Don't ever call her those types of names again," Harry said, readying his hand to smack his wife at the insult she bestowed upon his lover. He stopped himself though, knowing that his girls were already scared with the behavior of their parents. Without another word, he sped off.

"Prepare yourself, Malfoy," he sneered into the sky.

-End! Well, what did you think? Better or worse? Please review! Thanks!

-Serenity


	3. Draco's Manor

Chapter 3: Draco's Manor

Thanks for reading guys! Please don't forget to review and enjoy!

Hermione was shoved into a dark room by a Death Eater, the door slamming and locking behind her. She stumbled a bit and then stood, looking around the bleak room. There were two tall windows with black drapes fastened in such a way that very little light was let into the room. Under both windows were window seats, the fabric covering them a lush, red velvet material. In the middle of the room against a wall was a large, king sized canopy bed with black satin sheets. There was a vanity desk and a wardrobe across from the bed, a trunk at the edge of it. Hermione was about to go snoop around them when a knock came from the door. Without waiting for Hermione to say anything, the door swung open.

"Lord Malfoy has ordered that you change out of those pajamas and into this dress. There are other dresses in that wardrobe but for now, he wants you in this," Pansy Parkinson said, thrusting a dress at Hermione. "There is a bathroom over there if you want to wash up. I, personally, would suggest doing so," Pansy said before walking out of the room.

Knowing she had no other choice, Hermione sighed and made her way to the door that Pansy had said lead to the bathroom. She was hesitant in opening it, but figured that if they were using her for bait, she needed to be alive, so there wasn't any need for them to try to kill her. When she got inside, she noticed that the bathroom was just as lavish as the bedroom. She quickly showered in the large shower and then dried her hair. She finally decided to take a look at the dress that was handed to her, having just lazily thrown it over a chair without a second thought upon entering the bathroom. It a deep, blood red color embroidered with black roses here and there. When Hermione put it on, she saw that it fit snugly to her figure with its long sleeves and scoop neckline.

"Get a move on, Mudblood," someone snapped from the door. Hermione jumped, startled to see a man in the traditional Death Eater wear standing in her doorway. She reluctantly followed him out of her room, running it over and over in her head that they wouldn't kill her, she was important. She stopped her thoughts when she reached a very large, grand looking dining room. In it was a very long table with none other then Draco Malfoy at the end.

"Sit down, Miss Granger," Draco said politely, gesturing to the chair across from his. Hermione simply stood there, still unsure of everything, even after her silent pep-talk.

"Why should I?" Hermione asked.

"I wish for you to get used to living here in the manor. After all, if Potter delays, there will be no sense in keeping you a prisoner. You might have to get used to it even more if you become one of us," Draco said.

"As if I ever would," Hermione snapped fiercely.

"Sit, Miss Granger," Draco repeated calmly. Before either said anything, two Death Eaters came forward with plates, setting them down in front of them. Draco began eating, Hermione staring at hers. "Eat, I insist," Draco said.

"She's nothing but a stubborn Mudblood, Lord Malfoy. I don't see what use you would ever have for her if she were on our side. Besides, who'd want to stain such a worthy title as Death Eater with one of her type with us," a female voice sneered.

"Quite your jealousies, Millicent," Draco snapped at the woman. She pulled her hood down, her mask already gone.

"Jealous of her? As if!" Millicent said, offended.

"We all know of your secret desires of sleeping with that Golden Boy, so don't deny them. Now shut up and leave," Draco ordered. Millicent gasped and turned to leave, trying to hide her fury.

"Lord Malfoy, we've just received word that Potter is out looking for Granger. What should we do?" Melissa Goyle asked, coming into the dining hall.

"Harry's coming?" Hermione whispered in shock.

"I knew Golden Boy would come, but you obviously didn't. Tell me Granger, how has your relationship with him been?" Draco asked, practically taunting her. Draco knew full well how the relationship between the two had been going, but it was more fun for him to hear about it from her own tongue. He loved watching Hermione become angered at the thought of Harry and what he did to her and her child.

"Harry left me to battle Voldemort, as you well know," Hermione said in the simplest summary that was possible.

"I've heard rumor that he left behind a daughter. Now what was her name again? Kaitlyn, Cathy," Draco trailed off. "Oh yes, it was Catlyn, wasn't it? What an unusual name. But I must admit it's quite pretty. I'd like to meet the bastard child of Harry Potter."

"What? No, Draco, you can't. Leave her out of this!" Hermione pleaded, knowing Draco well enough to know what he was planning.

"Now why would I want to do that? You're asking me to pass up having a lovely family reunion," Draco said, a smug grin on his face.

"Draco, no! Do whatever you wish with me, and I could care less what happens to Harry, but spare my daughter. She's done nothing to you unlike we have," Hermione continued to plead.

"A child is a product of her parents. If she's anything like you and that Golden Boy, she will eventually do something to me. I'm just beating her to the hex," Draco replied.

"It's just like you to try and harm something like a harmless little child," Hermione spat.

"That's what they said about Potter, but he turned out to be not-so-harmless, eh?" Draco replied coldly. "Take our little visitor to her room," Draco ordered to a waiting Dark Eater, who grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm and pulled her out of her chair.

"I can stand find on my own," Hermione hissed at the Dark Eater. She pulled her arm from his grasp and stood there glowering at Draco. "I may be helpless without my wand, but I swear that if you harm my daughter in any way at all, that little punch you received in third year will feel like wind compared to what I'll do."

"Such harsh words, Miss Granger, such harsh words," Draco replied simply as she stormed off, the Dark Eater following her in confusion.

Back at Hermione's

"She's still completely inconsolable," Lavender said as she came down the stairs from Catlyn's room. She sighed tiredly and sat on the couch, curling up in a ball for some form of comfort.

"Of course she is! How would you feel if your mother suddenly disappeared?" Angelina asked, attempting not to sound cruel but finding no way around it.

Ron and Lavender immediately called for their family, almost all of the Weasley's complying. Mr. Weasley had taken George and Alicia out to look for Hermione around the city, Ginny and Fred covering the neighborhood. Angelina, Ron, and Lavender remained at the house with the children. The only children that were upstairs comforting Catlyn were those of the youngest three Weasley boys, Ginny not yet married and the three oldest either too far away or not caring (Percy was obviously the one who did not care)

"I can't believe how much has happened to her today. First she wakes up to find her mother missing and then she meets her father for the first time in her life only to be insulted by her stepmother. I can't really say I blame her too much for crying so much," Lavender mumbled in reply.

"I can't believe the nerve of Harry. I swear that the next time I see him, I'll kill him," Ron threatened.

"Not if four angry mothers and one angry ex-girlfriend beat you to it! I just can't believe that he could abandon his own daughter that way. I could never even think of leaving my baby," Angelina said. She and Fred had only one child, a daughter a year older then Catlyn named Veronica. She had her father's bright red hair, Angelina's brown eyes, and a beautiful mix of their skin, resulting in a soft, light brown.

"I think I should get first dibs. We were best friends, after all," Ron replied.

"Key word: were," Lavender chimed.

"Aunt Lavender, Aunt Angie, Uncle Ron," a small voice said from the stairs. Every turned to see Catlyn standing there, six children surrounding her. She looked so different around her 'cousins' with her curly hair. Every child had some color of red hair, George's three kids (twin boys and another boy) all with the exact flaming hair, Ron and Lavender's both with light red hair.

"What is it honey?" Lavender asked the little girl as all of the children went to either their parents or their family, leaving Catlyn alone at the base of the steps.

"Did Harry ever love Mummy?" Catlyn asked.

The adults all looked at one another, each knowing the answer but not saying it. It was Ron who finally spoke up. "Catlyn, I've known your Mummy and Daddy for over half my life now. I sat there and watched them year after year, trying to deny my own feelings for your mother as I watch your father grow some. I wanted them to be happy because they were my best friends. We all lived in complete bliss while they dated, and I'm sure that their bliss extended past my time spent with them. We were all so natural and real around one another, the two never hiding their love from anyone. But, when Harry left to fight and I followed, he changed for the worse. I remember watching him day after day and noticing how much he was changing. I can even remember the first day he met Amber and how much more he changed, which I later came to realize was for her. By the wars end, I was aware of your birth and became so worried about you and your mother. I knew that Harry had never stopped loving Hermione, since he had several pictures of her plastered in our base by his bed and one that he carried around in his pocket at all times. But the day after we won the war, I came into his room after a night of partying to find all of the pictures of her gone, a single picture of Amber beside his bed side being the only one. I guess that Harry loved Hermione up until that night," Ron rattled off. He noticed the look on Catlyn's face that resembled Hermione's own thinking one and decided to sum up his monologue. "Basically, honey, Harry never stopped loving Hermione, but he only replaced her."

"He always had a way of rattling on and on," Lavender muttered to her sister-in-law. They shared a small giggle.

"Why did he replace Mum with that awful woman?" Catlyn asked.

"We never knew," Lavender told the child. She sighed inwardly. She wish she knew.

-end chapter

There! I updated it!

Thank you all for my reviews. Also, to respond to an e-mail that I received, you may have read my original version of this story a long time ago. That could be why it seems familiar. I don't know of any other story like this, and if there is, I'm sorry to have copied it.

-Serenity


	4. Between Mother and Daughter

Chapter 4: Between mother and daughter

Thanks for the reviews! This is as far as I got last time, so hopefully I'll continue after this. I just got terrible writers block last time, so hopefully I can think of something. This story may end up being only six chapters or something…I haven't decided yet. Oh well! (Oh, and in chapter 3, I said that Ginny wasn't married; she is…to Colin. I think I just forgot)

(Spiffy divider thingy)

Hermione impatiently passed in her room, wringing her hands together and chewing her lip in a way that one would when one was as nervous as she was. She had no one what was going on outside the walls of Draco's manor. She knew that they were going to go after Catlyn, but she had no idea when or what they would do to her. Would they let her see Catlyn? Would they be separated? What would they do to her? Would Harry even come?

Hermione scoffed at that thought. Of course Harry wouldn't come. He cared nothing for her and Catlyn. All he cared about was his stupid new wife and his stupid new children. She couldn't get through a single sentence in any magazine article featuring them without angrily throwing it across the room. She had managed to destroy every shroud of evidence through spells that they even existed in magazines. She just couldn't stand to read about their perfect lives while she was struggling to hide everything from Catlyn.

"That perfect life she be mine!" Hermione suddenly shouted.

"Aw, poor baby," a mocking voice said.

"What do you want Millicent?" Hermione snapped, not even having to turn around to know who was there.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're off to get that brat of yours," Millicent said.

"If you harm her in any way, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands," Hermione snapped, turning around sharply and glaring hard at the Slytherin graduate.

"As if you could," Millicent said. Before she could even laugh just a bit, Hermione had lunged and was strangling her.

"I knew she would do that eventually," Draco said while he walked down the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Are you going to pull her off?" Goyle asked.

"Of course not you dunce! I'd rather her beat Millicent then attack someone who matters," Draco sneered.

"Ha, she's just an outlet. You're not even worth my time," Hermione spat, looking up from her victim. She got off Millicent, who quickly scattered away, her face bruised and bloody. She stood in her doorway, breathing hard. She had never let out her anger with so much force before. If Draco hadn't caught her attention, she would have probably gone through with killing Millicent with her own two hands. She shuddered slightly at her own physical strength. It scared her.

"Ready to be reunited with your precious little daughter?" Draco asked Hermione, standing calmly before her despite what he just watched. Her physical strength surprised him and at the same time excited him. He could make good use of her.

"I hate you," Hermione said, glaring at Draco.

"That's nice," Draco replied simply, as if she had just complimented him on something. "Your daughter is being taken as we speak," Draco said.

"What did they do to her?" Hermione asked.

"She's just a child, so she can't fight back. I'm sure they stunned her," Draco said.

"They hexed her, didn't they?" Hermione accused.

"If you don't believe me, look for yourself," Draco said. He conjured a mirror and handed it to her. She gasped as an image appeared. She had a sudden memory of being a little girl and watching Beauty and the Beast, holding her mothers hand mirror and pretending like she could see things too. She had no idea such a thing actually existed.

(In the mirror)

"Hurry up and grab the kid before those Weasley's come up here!" a Death Eater said. There were two of them, standing in Catlyn's room. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, obviously undisturbed by the talking going on in her room. That was, until she groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed and looked sleepily at the two Death Eaters. She had never seen one before so she was very unaware of whom it was in her room.

"What's going on?" Catlyn muttered.

"She's awake," one of the Death Eaters said.

"Stupify!" the other cast, pointing his wand at the child. She fell limp onto her bed, one of the Death Eaters scooping her up into his arms.

"Let's go," he said.

(Out of the mirror)

"She better be given to me as soon as she gets here," Hermione said, thrusting the mirror back at Draco. She nearly cried at seeing her innocent child being stunned.

"Why don't we go greet her? They should be Apparating in soon," Draco said. He offered his arm to her, but she just walked ahead. Crabbe and Goyle were quick to walk on either side of her, ready to grab her arms if she were to run. Draco simply walked behind them.

"Lord Malfoy, we have her," the Death Eater said as they came down the main stairs. Hermione broke into a run and grabbed her daughter from the Death Eater, hugging her stunned body against her chest.

"Undo it now," Hermione said to the Death Eaters.

"Go ahead. The woman won't do anything now that she has her child," Draco said, taking his time going down the stairs. The Death Eater obeyed and both were excused.

"Mummy?" Catlyn asked sleepily.

"Oh Cat!" Hermione said, hugging Catlyn tighter.

"Look at that. One happy family," Draco said. Then he smiled cruelly. "Well, almost."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said, glaring. She brushed past him and went up to her room.

"Should we stand guard?" Crabbe asked.

"She's harmless now. All she wanted was the kid. That's all," Draco said. "Now we just have to wait for Potter," Draco said.

(Harry)

Harry had been flying for well over four hours and was getting tired, yet he knew he couldn't stop. He couldn't wait to get to Draco. "Where the hell could this place be?" Harry said to himself, searching the ground with an eagle eye. "Draco isn't smart enough to make it invisible yet he is clever enough to make it in some inconspicuous place that I would never think of," Harry continued. "When I get there, I'm going to kick his arse," Harry swore to himself. He had waited for years to battle Draco and Hermione's kidnapping had proven convenient for that very thing.

Harry nearly laughed out loud at his own thoughts. "A convenient kidnapping: now there's something I've never thought about. But I suppose all kidnapping is for convenience of the kidnapper, although this time it is more convenient for the hero. I finally get to give Draco the arse kicking he's deserved for years, and I can finally have talk to Hermione like I've been waiting to do for years." Harry sighed. "How could I have ever stopped talking to her in the first place? She's my best friend. If it weren't for her and Ron, I wouldn't be alive today." Harry paused and then smirked. "Oh yes, Amber. Now I remember. But at the time, I was just needed someone so badly. I had been away from Hermione for so long and I knew I couldn't Apparate away to see her. Who knows what could have happened if I had left base! Everyone could have died!" Harry paused once again and sighed. "And yet, I have no idea how Amber wrapped me around her finger so quickly. Over the course of one night, I went from thinking only of how badly I needed to be with Hermione to how much I loved Amber. I mean, the sex we had wasn't even that great now that I think about it, but I suppose any sex is good after not having it for so long." Harry shook his head. "I can't believe I gave Hermione up just for some easy sex. But it's not like I destroyed every bit of evidence of her from my life. I still carry around that picture of her. But what was I to do? No one knew how long the war would last and I had begun to be with Amber more and more. Besides, when she became pregnant with the girls, I had no idea about Catlyn. She had cried so hard to me about her honor and all that shit that I had to marry her. Had I known about Catlyn, I would have gone right to Hermione." Harry saw a pub and slowly lowered his broom. He got off his broom right in front of the pub and sighed, scratching the back of his head. It was late and he knew he needed a drink.

"If it isn't Potter," someone said just before Harry entered the pub. He turned and saw three Death Eaters, standing there in the darkness of the night as if they didn't oppose a threat.

"Not now," Harry snapped, although he had his free hand on his wand.

"When then? When you've impregnated another one of my friends and left her?" a Death Eater snapped in annoyance. Harry gasped, knowing exactly who it was.

"You know it wasn't like that at all," Harry snapped.

"How was it then?" She yelled, pulling her hood down, her blue eyes staring at Harry heatedly.

"I think the story of how you became a Death Eater would be more interesting, Ginevera," Harry said to the redhead.

"That story is simple. I've been double-crossing my family for years," Ginny replied simply. "Now why did you leave Hermione?"

"Because I was confused!" Harry yelled.

"About what? Your feelings for her?" Ginny laughed. "As if I'd buy that excuse! We all knew how you felt about her. You just decided to abandon her for that whore Amber," Ginny glared.

"And you decided to betray your family," Harry said.

"Only because Malfoy was bent on destroying everyone and made a deal. He knew I was good at charms and hexes so he promised that if I joined, he wouldn't hurt my family or Hermione and Catlyn. Percy joined long ago, though," Ginny admitted.

"Not hurt Hermione? They kidnapped her!" Harry reminded her.

"They won't hurt her! Draco promised," Ginny retorted.

"He's never been one to keep promises about not hurting people like Hermione," Harry said.

"Stop stalling! Lord Malfoy is expecting us to return soon," one of the Death Eaters snapped. Ginny quickly pulled out her wand at Harry.

"It's really a shame what we have to do to you. You _were_ one of my best friends," Ginny said. But, before she could even open her mouth, Harry had stunned everyone.

"A real shame, Gin," Harry said as he hid the bodies in an alley. He walked off into the pub.

Just as he walked into the pub, there was a 'crack' of someone Apparating. It was Melissa Goyle. "Great. They've been stunned." Melissa said upon seeing them in the alley. She unstunned each of them, starting with Ginny.

"No! He got away!" Ginny cried in frustration. She hit the ground with both fists and stood up. "Let's go," Ginny said.

"No. We have to stay. He couldn't have gotten very far," one of the other Death Eaters said.

"Yes. Wasn't he going into that pub?" the other asked, pointing to the pub.

"I think so. Come on, let's go," Ginny decided. She took off her robes, and so did the other Death Eaters. They casually walked into the pub and looked for Harry.

(Draco's Manor Hermione's room)

"Mummy, why are we here?" Catlyn asked as she sat on the bed, Hermione sitting on a window seat and reading a book that she found in the trunk. It wasn't a book of spells, but a regular novel. She was surprised to have found a whole trunk full of such random items like books and such but took advantage of the fact that they were there.

"Because Harry is an arse," Hermione muttered in response, turning the page of her book.

"Because he left us?" Catlyn asked.

"Yes, honey. Because he left us and put us in danger," Hermione replied.

"Because of Amber?" Catlyn asked.

"Yes. Because of her," Hermione said, refusing to say the name of the woman who stole Harry away from her.

"I don't like her. She's mean," Catlyn said.

"Me t--," Hermione paused and rethought what Catlyn had said. "How do you know who she is?"

"I met her," Catlyn said.

"What? When?" Hermione asked, setting her book down and walking over to the bed.

"Yesterday," Catlyn said, glancing at the clock to see that it was 2 a.m.

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and Amber came over. I met them. They're both mean," Catlyn said.

"What? Harry came over? Why?" Hermione asked.

"To, as he put it, 'sort out this whole business with our child'," Catlyn quoted.

"What a jerk," Hermione said, shaking her head and sitting on the bed. "What else did they say?"

"I don't know. I just know that he Apparated home with his wife and their girls," Catlyn said.

"Typical," Hermione said.

"Do you think he's coming?" Catlyn asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, he's coming, but not for some fairytale reason like he gives a damn about us. He's coming to kill Draco. That's his sole reason for coming here. He doesn't care about what happens to us because we're not important to him." Hermione scooped Catlyn onto her lap and smiled softly. "I know it's hard to think about it, but your father doesn't care about us the way a father should care about his daughter and wife." Hermione stopped and laughed slightly. "How could I ever say such a thing? I'm not his nor have I ever been. True, we were going to get married, but that was long before that Amber woman came into the picture."

"How do you know he wouldn't realize we're better? They're mean and nasty. We're so much nicer," Catlyn said, her eyes shimmering with a childish hope.

"Oh Cat, no. Don't even think that. I won't ever happen. He doesn't care about us. Ever since he met that woman, that awful Amber, she's all he cares about; her and their awful little girls. It's as if you don't mean anything to him at all. When most fathers hear that they have a child, they're joyous and want to celebrate. When Harry found out about you, he became angry with me and left us. I mean, I could understand if I mean nothing to him because it's easy to leave a lover and friend, but when he leaves his own child, that really says something about his character. So even if he does come, don't get your hopes up that he'll come straight to us to rescue us. I know it's a harsh reality, but it's true," Hermione said seriously, looking into the eyes of her daughter. Catlyn wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck; her white pajama's meshed together with Hermione's blood red dress that she was yet to change out of.

"Mummy, I think he really does love us, but he doesn't know it yet," Catlyn said.

"Oh Cat, I wish you were right," Hermione said.

-End of chapter! Anyone still out there reading this? If you are, please review! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!

-Serenity


End file.
